


Anniversary

by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexuality, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Korrasalami, Korrasami - Freeform, Love, Romance, Turtleduck Date Night, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744/pseuds/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami decide to spend their one year anniversary on a Turtle Duck. Once again, another 'Turtleduck Date Night' fic. :)</p><p>Sorry that this is so late! X(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

“Looks like I win again Korra!” cheered Meelo as he did a small victory dance.

“There’s no need to start bragging about it,” muttered Ikki as she rolled her eyes.

“You must be practicing, because last time we played air ball, I don’t remember you being this good,” said Korra.

“Of course I have,” boasted Meelo with a smug look on his face.

“Hey love birds, come play air ball with us!” he called. Meelo was directing his call over to Jinora and Kai, as they were both leaning against a tree snuggling closely, Jinora was invested in the book she was reading which was about Fire Nation history, while Kai just watched her read.

“Yeah! Let’s go play with them Jinora,” Kai beamed. 

“I suppose,” she replied as she closed her book. Usually Jinora became a tad irked when someone interrupted her when she was reading, but she just couldn’t say no to Kai. Kai took her hand and the two made their way towards the others.

After an hour or so of fun and games, Asami exited the temple and headed towards the Airbenders.

“Dinner’s ready,” Asami announced.

“Finally! I’m starving!” blurted Meelo. The Airbender kids then rushed towards the temple, leaving Korra and Asami behind.

“So, did you win?” asked Asami.

“Nope, Meelo actually kicked my butt this time, he’s getting pretty good,” Korra replied.

“I’m sure you’ll win next time,” Asami took Korra’s hand and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, resulting in a  
blushing Avatar.

“Well, if you say I’ll win, then I’ll win,” Korra said with a grin. The two women then headed into the temple for dinner.

“Wow, I keep forgetting how packed this place can get during meal times,” noted Korra. There was tons of laughter and chatting among everyone. Asami and Korra even noticed Bumi telling more of his stories to a group of Airbenders of when he was Commander for the second division of the United Forces. The two women giggled at how enthusiastic he came out to be, which only added on to his quirkiness. When Korra and Asami made their way through all of the commotion, they spotted Meelo, Ikki, Rohan, Kai, and Tenzin sitting at the table. Jinora was helping Pema serve dinner.

“Ah, there you are! Come join us you two,” chirped Pema.

“The food looks really good, can’t wait to dig in,” Korra commented. Even though the Avatar wasn’t a vegetarian and took pride in her home land’s cousin, she really enjoyed Pema’s cooking and enjoyed eating at the temple.

“Oh, and thank you Asami for helping me cook dinner, you really didn’t have to go through all that trouble, but thank you,” noted Pema.

“It was no trouble at all, I’m happy to help,” replied Asami with a warm smile. Everyone then sat down and began to eat their meal. There were small bowls of rice for each person, along with a bowl of noodles served with vegetables, and there was a huge dish of dumplings stuffed with vegetables as well. 

“You know, you guy’s should come visit us more often,” said Jinora.

“Yeah! We really miss seeing you!” stated Ikki as she rested her head on her hands, a slight frown crept on her face.

“We really miss seeing you guy’s too... but me and Korra are busy as ever. We have council meetings to attend to with Raiko, I have to run my company, and Korra still has Avatar duties,” said Asami with a sigh. Tenzin gave a small nod.

“That’s right, and you two are working very hard. At least things have calmed down a little since Kuvira’s attack, and the reconstruction of Republic City is still going smoothly.” After Korra and Asami’s vacation in the spirit world, Asami got her company up and running once again, and has been very involved in the reconstruction. Of course the Airbenders, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Lin and the police station, and many other citizens that offered to help were involved as well. With all of this help that the city is receiving, it’s future is sure to be bright.

 

After dinner, Korra and Asami insisted that Pema relax while they did the dishes. At first she wasn’t exactly sure, but ended up accepting their offer. A women who raised four rambunctious Airbenders needs to take a break when ever she’s given the chance. Tenzin offered to help them, but once again they insisted to do the work. Pema sat with Tenzin at the table while he was reading the newspaper, and the Airbender kids were off resuming their game of air ball.

“Hey, you two have been dating for almost a year right? Do you have any plans for your anniversary? Or do you just plan on just relaxing at your apartment?” asked Pema.

“Well, we want to do something special but the problem is that we have too many ideas, we’re not sure on what we wanna do the most,” said Korra as she gave a nervous chuckle.

“Hmm... I see... well, you guy’s aren’t working that day are you?” interrogated Pema.

“No, of course not! We made sure to keep that day free,” Asami said, giving Korra a wink. Korra couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle. 

“I think I have an idea of what you two could do,” said Pema as she got up from her cushion.

“Recently, there was this new attraction added by Harmony Tower where you could ride on Turtle Duck boats along the water. It seems pretty romantic to me, I think that would be perfect for you two.”

“I suggested we do that, but Korra didn’t want anything to do with that idea,” sighed Asami.

“It sounds nice and all, but it seems so cliche. That kind of stuff is something you constantly see in those cheesy romance movers!” complained Korra, with a pouty look on her face. Asami let out a light chuckle. “And are you aware that you love those ‘cheesy romance movers’ right?” asked Asami as she put her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“No way!” exclaimed Korra.

“Oh? Well may I remind you that when me and you saw ‘Forbidden Love’ a few months ago, you ended up tearing up at the end,” Asami teased.

“Y-you saw that?” 

“Yes, it was pretty obvious actually.” Around two months ago, Asami wanted to see the mover extremely bad, and wanted Korra to go with her. At first, Korra like the idea, but was disappointed when Asami told her it was a romance mover. At that moment she decided to make plans with Bolin so she wouldn’t have to see that supposedly awful mover. But Asami was able to talk Korra into going with her, and even offered to take her out to Kwong’s after the film.

“Well... the ending was pretty depressing... but I suppose the mover was okay,” Korra said as she crossed her arms. ‘Forbidden  
Love’ took place during the 100 year war, and was about this man and women that meet and eventually fall in love. Although there was a huge problem with their relationship, the man was a Fire Nation soldier, while the women was an Earth Bender that lived in the one of the Colonies. At the end of the movie, people find out about their relationship and the women get’s killed by the Fire Nation. The man ends up surviving, but eventually takes his own life due to depression.

“So we can go then?” Asami asked.

“Yeah I suppose so... if that’s what you really want,” Korra said with a sigh.

“Really? That’s great! I know we’ll have lot’s of fun!” Asami then leaned down and gave Korra a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sure you two will have a nice time. And tell me how the boat ride is, if it’s nice then maybe me and Tenzin will go for our anniversary,” said Pema as she turned towards her husband, a huge grin spread on her face.

“Pe-Pema, must you...?” Tenzin held the newspaper over his face, trying to cover his embarrassment.

“Yes, I must.”

 

A few days later, it was the night of Korra and Asami’s anniversary. They decided not to dress up and just wear their normal everyday clothes, they wanted to be comfortable when they were on the boat ride.

“You ready to go ‘Sami?” Korra asked.

“Almost, just let me finish putting on my lip stick,” Asami replied.

“Alright.” Korra then exited their bedroom and made her way back to the living room. She flopped on the couch and began to scratch behind Naga’s ear. Although It obviously didn’t take Asami too long to finish applying her make-up because she came out from the bedroom a few minutes later. 

“Okay, I’m ready now,” she announced.

“And you look beautiful, as usual,” Korra added with a grin. 

“Thank you, so do you,” Asami said, returning the compliment.

Asami and Korra made their way to Asami’s Sato Mobile and drove all the to Harmony Tower. Their apartment was fairly close to the tower, so it didn’t take much time for them to get there. They made their way to line for the turtle duck boat ride, and to their surprise, the line wasn’t too long. 

“Looks like we picked a good day to go,” said Korra.

“Yeah, there aren’t that many people here at all,” Asami pointed out. When it was their turn, they came across an old man with a slight hunched back, he looked like he was bored out of his mind.

“How many?” He muttered.

“Two,” answered Asami. The man gave Korra and Asami a raised eyebrow. Although this didn’t surprise them in the least. Often when they would go on dates, people gave them odd looks, sometimes even dirty ones and hateful comments. it was obvious that people were not use to seeing two women together. But Korra and Asami always stuck up for each other, and tried not to let those people bother them too much. And of course, there were many people that were fully aware of the Avatar and CEO’s relationship, thanks to good old newspaper headlines. 

“Uh... okay... right this way ladies,” the man stepped forward, motioning his hand towards his direction. The man then led the two women to one of the turtle duck boats.

“Okay, that’ll be ten yuans,” he said. As Asami was about to get out her wallet, Korra stopped her before she could complete her action.

“I’m paying,” Korra stated.

“But-” Korra shook her head.

“Sweetie, you’re usually the one who pays for every thing and it makes me feel kinda bad. I know that money isn’t issue for you, but please?” Asami gave a small frown, but nodded her head, letting Korra know that it was okay to pay this time.

“Okay, enjoy the ride ladies,” said the man as he dragged himself back to his original spot.  
Korra stepped into the boat and reached out her hand towards Asami.

“Right this way my lady.” Asami let out a small giggle.  
“  
Why thank you,” Asami said playfully. The two of them then sat down on the seats of the boat. They began to admire the beauty of Harmony Tower, the spirit vines surrounding the tower gave it a very natural and spiritual essence. Because of the night sky, the tower let out a bright glow that was truly breath taking.

“Spirits this amazing!” marveled Asami.

“Yeah, it really is,” Korra agreed with a dreamy smile on her face.

“Still think it’s like the movers?” teased Asami.

“Way better than the movers,” confirmed Korra. Asami let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, I thought you’d say that.” For awhile, the two of them just gazed out into the scenery and were taking in every detail, while of course just making idle chatter. It was then that Asami decided to do something Korra wasn’t expecting. While Korra wasn’t looking, Asami snuggled against Korra, placing her hand on her bicep. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.

“This is really nice,” she whispered.  
“  
It is,” Korra agreed. Korra then welcomed Asami’s embrace by wrapping her arm around Asami’s back, and placing her other arm on Asami’s. The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever. It was very peaceful for them and the atmosphere was quite and gentle. Every so often they would exchange small whispers of “I love you,” or just other random things.

“Hey,” started Korra as she began to gently rub Asami‘s back.

“Hm?”

“Wanna do this again next year? I know it’s weird to do the same thing twice in a row, but this was so nice-”  
Asami interrupted Korra’s trail of thought with a tender kiss on the lips.

“I want to do this again next year,” Asami addressed, “then the year after that, and then the following year.” Korra let out a light chuckle.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
